leagueoflegendsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Liandry's Torment
* 80 ability power = * 300 health = * 15 magic penetration = ** Total Gold Value = * is gold efficient, without its passive. }} Similar Items }} Strategy * is best for ability power champions that either can deal percent health magic damage like , , , , , and , have damage over time abilities like , , , , , , , , , and or both like and . * This item has synergy with items with crowd control effects, like , , , as these items apply a slow debuff which will cause to deal double damage; additionally, the health and/or armor from those items will stack well with the health from the item. Some examples of these as following: , , , , , , , , . Notes * Spell damage is not specific about damage type; physical, magic, and true damage spells work. ** However, magic damage abilities are ideal as the magic penetration will only apply to magic damage. Additionally, abilities which deal physical damage frequently don't scale well with ability power, if at all. * Most abilities which apply On-hit effects such as and will not trigger . Also excluded are items with on-hit effects such as and . ** There is a selection of abilities that apply on-hit effects that are still classified as spells and will trigger . These abilities are generally area of effect and will trigger spell vamp. For example, and . * Activated item effects (e.g. ) will also work. ** This item's passive will not work with item passives which deal magic damage such as , , and itself. *When factoring in magic resist, a offers more magic penetration for a lower price when the target is at, or above 47 magic resistance. Mechanic * ticks will tick 6 times at half second intervals. Each tick does 1% of enemy current health as magic damage. Damage from each tick is calculated individually. ** This effect checks on every tick if the enemy movement is impaired and will deal double the magic damage (2%) if true. * Like other current % health damage, it is impossible for Liandrys to kill any target. Trivia * The Unique Passive's effects possibly refers to the Landry's Paralysis, better known as the . * The item was referred to as "Liandry's Lament" in several Riot posts, and is occasionally referred to as such. * The item was originally going to be called "Zephyr's Lament", but was later changed to Liandry's Torment. ** If a player checks the "death recap" after dying, if they were dealt damage by Liandry's Torment, the damage from this item has no icon and is referred as "zephyrslamentburn" * The item was named after LiaNdrY, the leader of unofficial Russian client development team. Patch History from . ;V5.22 * Total cost increased to from . ;V5.13 * ** * Ability power increased to 80 from 50. ;V3.10 * Enabled on Twisted Treeline and Crystal Scar. ;V3.03 * Bug where Liandry's Torment was not dealing damage with damage over time effects or rapid spell damage was fixed. ;V3.02 * Ability power reduced to 50 from 60. * Damage per second increased to 2% from . * Damage-over-time and multi-target spells no longer have reduced effect. * Fixed damage effect not being properly reapplied on targets that already have it. ;V1.0.0.154 * Health increased to 300 from 200. * Ability power reduced to 60 from 70. ;V1.0.0.152 Added * Recipe: + * Item cost: * Combine cost: * +70 ability power * +200 health. * :}} +15 magic penetration * Dealing spell damage burns enemies for 5% of their current health as magic damage over 3 seconds. If their movement is impaired, they take double damage from this effect. Duration is halved for multi-target or periodic effects, 300 max damage vs monsters. }} References cs:Liandry's Torment de:Liandrys Qual es:El Tormento de Liandry fr:Tourment de Liandry pl:Udręka Liandry'ego ru:Liandry's Torment zh:黎安卓的折磨 Category:Ability power items Category:Health items Category:Magic penetration items